


Cursed Image

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, have fun, i also love this ot3 so, this is me comping from writing angst, why not also make it reader insert lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8687917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While V does have master photography skills, that doesn't mean everything will always goes as planned. And you can especially count on things to go wrong when it's most important.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shitposty fluff bc im curing my own heart from angst and turns out v x zen x mc is happiness incarnate only now mc is you. you is mc.  
> thanks reneekuron for fixing my cataclysmic grammar ily

Zen stood in front of the framed wedding photo proudly mounted in the hallway. Finally, the pinnacle of his relationship with both you and V could be put on full display for all to see. Of course, this being your wedding photo the designated wedding photographer took - who just so happened to be the blue haired groom as well. Both you and Jihyun were standing next to your now husband, but with two completely separate reactions. Just as Zen, you were absolutely thrilled the frame you had ordered specially for the occasion had finally come in after a terribly long wait.

But Jihyun?

He just stood there in disbelief. Sure, he was the one who took the picture, but it was by far one of his worst attempts yet. He didn't need to see clearly to know what that very picture contained. Zen to the left, staring straight at the camera with his ever present charming smile giving this special photo his best. In the middle, you. Looking absolutely terrified with your head turned to the right where... Jihyun was right in the middle of tripping after attempting to rush over before the timer on his camera was to reach zero. The two of you were mere seconds away from colliding and inevitably slamming into Zen. Those pictures of him realising his impending doom followed by another of him screaming did exist, but those disappeared under very 'mysterious' circumstances. 

Yet such a disaster hung up where anyone can see brought so much joy to the two of you. He didn't have it in his heart to take it down and replace with one of the other more successful versions where he made it in time for the countdown and avoided tripping over in a rush. After all, in the end all that really mattered to him was the two of the most precious people to him being happy; if you found joy in such a silly little thing, he might as well also find the humour in it. 

"I think this is your best yet, Jihyun~" you gave him a gentle nudge, derailing his train of thought. 

"It's truly priceless." Zen chimed in, turning his attention to the other man. "It captures my beauty very well."

"Speaking of godly beauty... did you find that photo?" A sigh immediately followed from behind you the moment Zen's so called 'cursed image' was brought up. 

"Hm... I still haven't found it.... but..." Jihyun paused to lightly tap his finger against his chin, "I might have backup copies stored somewh-"

"No!" Zen may have interrupted - pointing directly at him as a threat - but still Jihyun remained with that innocent smile. "I do  _ not  _ want  _ that _ being leaked out into the public!" 

"It won't get leaked if we're just going to hang it up, Hyun. If it will, I'll take full responsibility." 

Now Jihyun wasn't one for revenge per se, but something as harmless as putting up a second photo where you and him gracelessly crashed into your newly wed husband wouldn't be  _ too _ harsh for him to use. Having the whole setup would only make it so much more endearing.

"I think that picture was cute~!" you cooed at Zen, throwing in those sad puppy eyes you knew he couldn't resist.

You swore you could see the poor man break from your voice alone as he gave out a defeated sad little whimper. "God has to punish me for my good looks somehow." 

"Maybe I should have a few copies saved in case they get lost again. What do you think, y/n?" 

"That's a great idea! Make sure to put them somewhere really safe where they can't 'accidentally' get thrown out too!"


End file.
